Revenge of the Juice Box
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Yamamoto stole Gokudera's juice box, and he wants it back. 8059. Spoilers for up to the beginning of chapter 230 of the manga.


A/N: Nice to now I'm not the only one who did the fangirl flail over that scene XD (For anyone who doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about: see chapter 230 of the manga, page 4).

Here's you alls a cute little one-shot in which a juice box is stolen and craftily retrieved (my sleep deprived mind orders you to just go with it).

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So is that what happened?" Ryohei asked, fire gleaming in his eyes at the prospect of battles to come. The three across the table stared at him in dumbfounded silence before Tsuna finally found his voice.

"Yep...." the brunette replied. "Pretty much. That should be all."

"Don't get too used to his words," Gokudera warned, leaning over towards his boss.

"Eh?"

"For you to understand these things," the Storm Guardian stated, turning to glare at Ryohei, "we had to spend five hours."

"What did you say?" Ryohei yelled leaping to his feet and somehow shoving the table over in the process and almost hitting Yamamoto who managed to dodge at the last second. "I don't need to listen the third time! Listening to the second is already extreme!"

"Is this something to be proud of stupid?" Gokudera snarled, also leaping to his feet.

"The one saying that others are stupid is the stupid one!"

"Wrong! Stupid people are the stupid ones!"

"Ah!" Tsuna squeaked, wondering if he should intervene. Yamamoto decided for him.

"Ok, ok..." he sighed, walking over to the fighting duo and throwing his arms around their shoulders. "Isn't it nice to be gathered again? Let's all get along!"

"Keep quiet!" Gokudera yelled, attempting to struggle away from the taller boy. "Why should I get along with him?!"

"Because," Yamamoto stated, turning to smile at him. "Sempai was worried that we were disappearing one by one in the past, and he looked for us all around Japan for five weeks, which makes me really happy!"

Gokudera stared up at the smiling boy and felt his heart drop a little at his words, he opened his mouth to say something, but was thankfully interrupted by Ryohei, who had somehow managed to disentangle himself from Yamamoto in order to show off his muscles.

"Thanks to this," the boxer was saying. "My body and heart has been trained to the extreme!"

"What are you saying?" Gokudera asked, secretly thanking God that he hadn't said something that he would have had to kill himself for later. "Aren't you just looking for your sister?" (Not us,) he silently corrected Yamamoto in his head. "Kyoko! Kyoko!" he crooned in a pretty good imitation of Ryohei's obvious sister complex that left Tsuna looking just a little freaked out.

"Oh..." Yamamoto murmured, leaning down slightly. "You wanna go see her?" he asked the explosives expert, smiling teasingly. Gokudera turned his head to level a scathing retort at the swordsman, and suddenly discovered the closeness of their proximity.

His face went a furious shade of red as he proceeded to grab the first thing that he could get his hand on, which happened to be a juice box of all things, and attempted to slap the idiot upside the head with it. Yamamoto finally let him go, laughing good naturedly before stealing the juice away and taking a drink of it.

"Goddammit, you freak!" Gokudera hollered. "Give me my damned juice back!"

"You want it?" Yamamoto teased, holding the carton just out of his friend's reach. "How much?"

Gokudera froze, giving him a startled look as he wondered what the hell the idiot was getting at. "How about you give it to me and I DON'T blow you to kingdom come?"

"How about a kiss?" Yamamoto suggested, giving him a smile that was meant to tell the shorter boy that he wasn't really serious.

Unfortunately (or maybe not), Gokudera didn't see that. He pulled back to give Yamamoto a calculating look before shrugging and leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, reaching up to catch the juice box that his friend dropped out of shock.

"Ah, juice," Gokudera sighed, taking a long sip of it. "It's great isn't it?" he asked Yamamoto, fighting back the evil grin he wanted to give as he sauntered away happily leaving the other boy to stare after him, one hand pressed lightly to his cheek and a stunned look on his face that quickly morphed into a bright grin before he chased after Gokudera.


End file.
